


What Is She Doing To Us?

by thatonetacokid



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, I don't have a schedule for this, because i love to make myself feel emotional, cross posted on AFF, i am just running with feeling, lets see where i end up taking this and us yeah?, this is about every sana pairing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:51:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonetacokid/pseuds/thatonetacokid
Summary: Sana was worth every one of their own extreme heartbreak, she would always be worth it.





	1. I Still Hold You and Without a Word

It could have been the higher ups giving her a sign when she walked into the living room at an early 5:47 a.m. and got the sight of Jeongyeon and Sana. It wasn't surprising, Dahyun had noticed the way the two had begun to be more into their own world. Sana straddling onto the lap of Jeongyeon, short lingering, searing kisses, Jeongyeon's hands gripping onto the sides of her waist and Dahyun knows it's because she feels overwhelmed. She also realizes that she hasn't been able to have Sana the way Jeongyeon is able to. 

But, reminiscing was pointless for now, Dahyun cleared her throat loudly and watched as Jeongyeon pulled Sana away from her so roughly that her clumsy unnie flopped onto the floor. Their eyes show different things as they look at her, Jeongyeon had pure terror in hers while Sana's showed an apology that Dahyun knew in the end was very empty but all the same it would warm her heart. She gives them a soft smirk before she shakes her head, pretending to be astonished. Her careful steps went inside the kitchen, pouring herself a small bowl of cereal, and continuing to head back into the room she shared with Chaeyoung and Tzuyu.

As she began to close her door, Jeongyeon's trembling hand stopped it. She was on the verge of tears and grabbed onto her free hand, squeezing it as a plea to not speak of it with the others. All Dahyun can muster up is a, "Don't worry, I've been in your place, you are safe." taking her hand back quickly before her unnie can respond. The door is closed, she turns to see a sleeping Chaeyoung which makes a small sincere smile form upon her lips but instantly it leaves as she sees an awake Tzuyu. Both young girls send each other sad knowing smiles along with a simple nod. Dahyun eats quietly and thinks of Sana once more. Her eyes go to Tzuyu briefly who still looks at her with gentle eyes, they both know of their situations but not fully, yet they want to know, they want to feel free of this pain, to share it. Yet they couldn't risk hurting their angel.

Yes, the embodiment of an angel, that was Sana. She was never meant to love only one, not when her heart was so big. But damn did Dahyun wish that her heart would be enough to fill Sana's so that she didn't have to see the way Sana would pour another piece of her heart to the others and in return they too would give a piece of themselves. 

Sana was worth every one of their own extreme heartbreak, _she would always be worth it._


	2. it remains here, empty like this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit of satzu feels.

Tzuyu always finds herself left with a curious feeling when she sees Dahyun and Sana once again stuck to each other like glue. She can still hear Dahyun's whispered promise of secrecy that was only meant for Jeongyeon earlier that day. She wants to say that Dahyun is very stupid, wants to grab her by her arm harshly, make her realize that letting sana have her own way will only in turn ruin her more as each day goes by; but she can't, it's what she still does to this day. Sana has had her heart since the beginning days of her training period. 

After all, Tzuyu was young and making friends in a different country of which you know very little of the language is not at all easy; but sana, beautiful deep brown-eyed sana had locked her sights upon her and a small friendship bloomed. Of course is was a friendship that wasn't easy to have, sana being also from another country but being that she had been training in jyp for a year her korean was simple, so they studied together. Sana included her, even if she barely talked around others, it was just nice that sana took her with and had her feel acknowledged by her peers.

Tzuyu also came to learn that as well as a warm personality, sana was all around warm; it begun with hand holding, especially after a harsh day of lessons from different instructors constantly telling her what she was always lacking in. Hugs coming into the equation when she had spent her first christmas away from home, it was also the first time she had allowed herself to cry in front of sana, the older Japanese girl had grasped onto her; whispered, ''I know it is hard to be away from those you care so deeply for but for now hug me as if i were them, don't hold it in.''

It was during that moment Tzuyu knows that her heart, her feelings became of something more than a friendship for sana. The younger girl thinks that sana must have somehow figured it out as well, she had to of, because it was at the end of the new year that sana had stolen her first kiss. Not a simple peck, she remembers staring into sana's eyes who in return looked back into hers with a sparkle within both of them before she let her gaze look upon her lips; the lightly clear glossed lips that sana had herself put on Tzuyu just before they went out to the small get together with the other jyp trainees. It took a total of seven seconds of movement; sana's right hand lightly wrapping around her neck, the tip of their noses lightly bumping into one another causing sana to let out a bubble of a giggle, and then there she was. 

4 seconds; a gentle 4 second, happy new year kiss. Tzuyu also likes to call it the moment she would lose normalcy forever. It was in that new year that she discovered love, not true love but, puppy love. She and sana never labeled each other, they couldn't, not when their future was so uncertain and their goals were both aimed at a secure future in the world of entertainment. She was very in love though, they were inseparable. It was kisses to and fro, late night cuddles, occasional outside dates on days off from training; It was bliss.

Then it was 2015 and things became stress induced. She and sana were now apart of a survival program to see if either one of them would possibly be included in jyp's upcoming girl group. Nothing about it was easy, time for the two became nonexistent and even though Tzuyu was happy to be gaining new friends who also were in the program, she found the one she wanted to be with was slipping away from her too quickly. Tzuyu missed bliss, missed sana, and even though in the end both found themselves riding along the same road together, nothing was the same.

Deep brown eyes looked at her but they didn't sparkle anymore and Sana's warmth wasn't wrapping around her heart anymore. Tzuyu loves Sana, she watches at how the first love that had ever come into her life now loves others. She doesn't hold any ill feelings, labels were never set, both had a common goal. Tzuyu just hates the fact that it was cut short and somehow no matter how hard she can try in her own way, it won't ever be able to be tied back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have basically decided to do this story with different perspectives. who knows what girl will be next. how are you feeling? 
> 
>  
> 
> I Just | Red Velvet


	3. your every move is what i live for.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeongyeon's hour.

She is everywhere, even in the tinest cracks that are hidden; she is there. Jeongyeon  _despises_  it, despises how out of control she has become. The bile that sits at the edge of her throat threatens to rise because, yes, she's  **jealous.** Sana has broken the brick wall that had been kept firm ever sense their debut. It was the rumours, the messages of her friends who are still training; warning her:  _She destroys, don't allow her to slip through._  

 

Jeongyeon listens and maybe with the false sense of security that comes in the form of kim dahyun is what causes her to loosen up the bricks. She slips in without warning, without being able to pinpoint the act moment; her wall crumbles with dark wanting eyes, air that becomes smothered with the smell of sweet jasmine, soft expierenced hands that lightly grip onto each side of her jawline, and slightly parted lips that shine from pink lipgloss. It's an unmoving slient plead;  _crack, let me consume you, let me **ruin** you._

 

Her skin cracks and with the taste of strawberry shortcake hitting the tip of her tongue, a new shell shines; and she's fucked. 

 

-

 

Jeongyeon drowns in all that sana offers, discovers that sin feels more powerful than the idea of a god. Three weeks are gone with a blur and all her mind can picture is the look of how she makes sana come; a high pitched gasp, the quick arch of her whole backside, hips that roll with chaotic precision, eyelids flutter and open enough to see the whites of both eyeballs. Jeongyeon's right hand covers her mouth tightly, and the muffled screams become etched into it. The vivid picture is what causes her recklessness that early morning.

 

Pulling sana down into her lap as she sits comfortably upon their couch; let's the younger japanese control her, have her. Despite the hour, sana kisses her sloppily, nips hungrily, and whimpers needily. Nails run harshily from the back her neck and travel into her hair; it is pulled without warning and Jeongyeon  growls, presses harshly into sana's marked stomach. A loud whimper emits and she feels sana begining to ride herself along her thigh.

 

She encourages, places hands firmly along her sides; it's beautiful, painfully beautiful and instantly gone when a firm gently cough is heard by the both of them. On impulse she pushes and sana goes to the floor, Jeongyeon's head turns and she is met with Dahyun. Dahyun becomes the rock that smashes the glass of this blissful world she has had for weeks. She waits, waits for someone to speak; finally looks back down at sana who's eyes are stuck on Dahyun. She sees, notices, how apologetic sana's eyes look towards dahyun and in turn, dahyun's eyes look back with emptiness and knowing. The revelation makes Jeongyeon almost scream.

 

-

 

Throughout the day Jeongyeon's thoughts scream at her, like her they are confused. Her eyes look upon Dahyun, her space corrupted by Sana; she doesn't understand. Her tongue is dry and it feels grey as she lightly gives a quick lick to her bottom lip. She notices how Sana's fingers are gripping onto Dahyun's waist, wanting to keep her as she is. The way she sees Dahyun glow only tells her that the young girl drinks in whatever Sana will give her. While she feels the nervous energy emit from Sana herself, almost worrying that she could lose all that she has gained with Dahyun. Jeongyeon's body can only burn as she observes, she is seeing how the greediness within Sana is more scary than endearing.

 

She is too addicted now, and the fear transforms into lust and so Jeongyeon thinks that sinning with her eyes wide open is a risk she will take. In the end, she realizes that it won't be she or dahyun who will get burnt, sana has the ability to lose. 

 

so why not watch?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wonder what you all think, if this all clicks together or if it is just a clusterfuck. either way here is an update that i hope you will enjoy and it will have you stay with me. 
> 
> smile always,
> 
> tae.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen | Sleepless Nights / Shinee & Love On The Brain / Rihanna


End file.
